Happy Valentine's Forever
by assenaZ4ever
Summary: A figment of imagination hoping that Zac & Vanessa would hook up together on Valentine's Day. I changed my pen name to "assenaZ4ever" from alphamama please continue to read my stories


**HAPPY VALENTINE'S FOREVER**

Body and mind are about to surrender from exhaustion and the lack of sleep. It was four in the morning when the bus drove them to the entrance of the hotel where they were staying. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee greets her entry but this isn't enough to arouse her almost snoozing brain. She was walking like a zombie unmindful of her cast mates who rode on the elevator to the same floor. The elevator door opens and one of the guys grabs her hand

"Let's go sleeping beauty….were home! And don't forget it's Valentine's Day!" half dragging her towards the front of her door.

"Uugghh yeah I know!" she said sleepily fumbling for her key card "Hey thanks!" she look up before she enters the door.

"You're most welcome…so I'll see you tomorrow for our band rehearsal….yeah?" he grins she nodded and smiled

Immediately after the door shut she painfully shed piece by piece of her clothing leaving a long trail of discarded laundry along the way. She went to the bathroom and hurriedly brushes her teeth and saw a pair of tank top and cotton shorts on the rack. She run to the bedroom no sooner than her body touches the bed she drifted off to a well deserves rest.

He stretches his body as the flight stewardess announces their arrival at the Bergstrom International Airport. Smiling as he imagines the reaction on her face when she sees him. He strode towards the waiting limousine that drove him to the Four Season's Hotel. He called Gina for her schedules for the next three days prior to his departure from LA.

"I want this to be a surprise since she thought I am scheduled to depart for London today." he exclaimed cheerfully "Since I got sometime off I wanna spend it with her!"

"Ok….we'll see you at the lobby so that I can give you the key card. Have a safe flight!" Gina sincerely stated

He got off the car and was met right away by Gina and Stella at the lobby. "Hey…how are you? Thanks for doing this!" he gave Gina a hug as she hands him the card to her suite

"She turned in at around 4am today…ohhh she'll definitely flips out when she sees you!" Stella blurted grinning at him mischievously. He leans over and kisses her forehead.

"Yeah… that's the idea!" he nodded "I guess it's time for me to go up the tower and wake up my sleeping princess!"

"Thanks for always making my sister happy!" Stella hugs him as he smiles at Gina gratefully

It was 10am as he slowly pushes the door open. The room was a little dark except for the lights on the bathroom that usually was left open. He waited until his eyes adjust to the dimly lit bedroom unloading his luggage beside the door. He smiles shaking his head as he slowly walks towards the bed picking up the pieces of clothing along the way till he reaches the side where she was curled up.

He lovingly gazes at her sleeping form absorbing her beauty and memorizing details of her face while listening to the rhythmic breathing and soft snoring she's making he sigh. He gently lay down on her backside supported by his elbow he tenderly lift strands of hair that obscures part of her face. She scrunches her nose and turns to her back then a hand instinctively swatted whoever was responsible for the interruption of sleep. It landed on an arm followed by a yelp. "Ouch!"

She impulsively opens her eyes and was about to scream when hungry lips capture hers before a sound can be uttered. "Hhmmpphh!" she struggles underneath him wide eyed. But the resistance did not last for long when she recognizes the intruder and smiles on their kiss enfolding in each other's arm. She grants him entry to her mouth as their tongues dances with each other until the need for air force them to pull out

"Happy Valentine's babe!" he greeted still a little out of breath but grinning widely

"Hey….what are you doing here? I thought today is your flight to London…. well this isn't London? Am I dreaming or what?" staring into his ocean blue eyes happily

"Aren't I supposed to get a reply for my greeting…. I guess you're not happy to see me?" mimicking a hurtful tone as he tries to get up

"And where do you think you're goin Efron?" she said grabbing him back to her "Of course I'm sooo glad you drop by to see me!" teasing his lips with hers "Happy Valentine's too babe. I'm so delighted we could celebrate this day together!" she snake her arms on his neck

"God I missed you sooo much Vanessa! Our phone conversations aren't enough to quench the longings I felt inside!" he sighs kissing her on the forehead

"Yeah I'm feeling the same too….it's terrible and it hurts! I love you Zachary and I missed you!"

They stare into each others eyes reaching out to each other's thoughts that awaken the desire that was yearning for sometime now until it erupted into a fiery kiss. Shedding away their clothes he slowly descends nuzzling her neck searching for his favorite spot that always makes her shiver while running her fingers through his hair. His kisses travel downward towards her supple breast as he begun to tease and suck the erect nipples kneading the other one with his hand alternately "Ohhh baby….that feels good!" arching her back as he places an arm on the small of her back lifting her higher. Zac lightly planted kisses further to her stomach teasing her belly button while his hand playfully buzzes around her wet mound which makes her beg for more. He gently spread her folds as his tongue played magic tricks on her being making her moan louder grabbing his hair closer to her but before she reaches her coveted goal he withdraw

"Baby….please….don't do this to me!" she pleaded "I want you….now baby….please!" sounding hoarsely

"You really want me….now….desperately?" he looks into her eyes taunting her. She nodded vigorously pulling him towards her "Are we safe or do I need to use condom?"

"Yeah… were safe!"

Without further discussion he spread her legs further and gently enters her making them both moan and groan with extreme pleasure as her wholeness wraps around him. Vanessa runs her fingers through his back wrapping her legs around his waist giving him total access to penetrate her fully. As the cadence of their ritual increases every second both bodies and soul trembles with ecstasy. Zac continued thrusting in and out of her core until her walls tightens around his manhood digging her fingers on his back.

"Coming baby?" he ask she nodded "I love you….Vanessa!" he plunges deeper and faster until they both attained their orgasms together emptying himself inside of her. He collapses on top as their sweaty bodies continue to jerk from ecstasy and exhaustion.

"Thank you for coming over….I thought I'm gonna celebrate this day alone!" she gaze into his piercing blue eyes still a little out of breath

"I called up your mom when I got my schedules… that's when I learned I got a few days off before London." lifting a few strands of hair from her wet face while staring into her brown orbs "Rather than bum around the house all day…..I pack up my things and fly over so that we can make love on Valentine's day all day long!" he mischievously grins at her she swatted his arm "Ouch….baby that hurts!" biting her softly on the lips

"Ohh so you came here just to have sex with me all day long?" she cocks him an eyebrow "Or you came over to spend time with me while you're waiting for the trip?" he slowly pulls out of her

"Of course I came here to see you….because I missed you…I missed making love to you holding you… touching you." he smirks at her "But most of all I missed hearing your screams when I do this to you!" straddling her as his hands slid to her side and began to tickle her. Vanessa thrashed underneath him screaming

"Zachary… David… Alexander… Efron….I hate you… for always doing this to me!" she uttered in between giggles and scream "Stop it…. or I won't let you sleep on my bed tonight!" she gave him a death stare breathing heavily Zac automatically withdraws his hands on her sides plopping beside her exhausted.

"So any plans for tonight…. or would you like me to give you a tour of Austin?" she said yawning

"Leave that to me babe…I know you're tired." she rested her head on his chest and he enclose her with his arms "Rest now my love and I'll be here when you wakes up!"

It was late in the afternoon when they decided to get out of bed. Vanessa was in the shower when Zac dialed the in house phone. He just returned the phone on its cradle when she got out of the bathroom on a robe frowning at him

"Are you talking to me while I was in the shower?"

"Huh no..no I was talking on the phone!" he motioned her to sit on his lap which she obediently did "I'm gonna miss you terribly we won't see each other till the 2nd week of April." he sigh drawing her closer snuggling on her breast and inhaling her scent

"Yeah…I was preparing myself for these difficult and lonely times. It hurts a lot not being able to see you or hold you." she stared into his piercing blue eyes pleadingly embracing him "I love you Zac ….in as much as we wanted to be together we have commitments to fulfill we have our careers to consider coz' we're professionals…right?" she kissed his forehead

"Of course I know our priorities but sometimes it's becoming a torture, a burden not being able to spend time with you because of work. I love you Vanessa!" he exhaled biting his lower lip

They spend the rest of the afternoon at Gina and Stella's suite. After a late afternoon snack Zac and Stella was on board the video game teasing each other while Vanessa contentedly snuggle beside him reading her script.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Gina inquired "Stella and I are planning to have dinner at one of the famous restaurant downtown!"

"We're gonna have a simple dinner and an exciting evening!" Zac stated without looking away from the game. Gina looks at Vanessa but she merely shrugs her shoulder looking at her mother

"I have no idea what this man is planning to do tonight. All I got from him was "leave that to me babe" I don't know mom. I might as well go with you and Stella!" teasing him

"Oh you're gonna regret that Vanessa Anne Hudgens for letting me spend Valentine's Day alone!" he replied sarcastically she smirks at him. He shouted winning over Stella

Evening came as both prepares for their most anticipated date Zac who was dressed in white slacks and button up powder blue polo shirt and dark blue sneakers glances at his phone for the time. He nervously rubs his hands while pacing the room waiting for Vanessa to come out of the bathroom inhaling and exhaling. Suddenly he hears the door unlocks as he looks towards her direction his jaw almost drops to the floor. She was dressed in a simple yet elegant body hugging red spaghetti strap mini dress mix match with the jewelries he gave her last Christmas. Simple diamond earrings, gold watch and their commitment ring. Vanessa smiled when she saw his face as she walks towards him snapping her fingers in front of him

"Babe you're drooling snap out of it!" she grins while reaching out to kiss his jaw line inhaling his scent "Hhmmm my man smells so delicious tonight!"

"My God Vanessa….you can't wear that….it's for my eyes only babe!" he anxiously said "Guys will gawk at you when we walk out this door!" going over her top to bottom mesmerized

"Yes…this was meant for you babe!" she uttered seductively Zac shook his head biting his lower lips "But we gotta go before you change your mind and locks me here." she grabs his hand and her purse

"Babe…wait can you put on something to cover your self! I don't like you showing a lot of skin!" he hesitates before opening the door. Vanessa grabs her wine colored blazer which accented her red dress.

Zac intertwined his fingers with her as they pass by the lobby guest and personnel stare at them. Zac immediately whisked Vanessa to a waiting Porsche SUV at the front door. They exited the driveway and immediately head towards the main road in the direction of the lakes. He pulls over to an access road and produced a blindfold

"Here put this on….I want this night to be special!" he leans over and kisses her on the lips

"Zac…do you know where we're goin where already in the outskirt of the city? And what's this for….Zachary what are you planning to do…where are you taking me?" she throws him a glance but he was more on the road. She put on the blindfold hesitantly

"Just relax and enjoy the ride….we're gonna be there soon!" he checks on the GPS bobbing his head as he reach out and caress her cheek

She closes her eyes to relax enjoying the ride and this wonderful moment with him for she knew that it will be a long time before they will see each other again. She sighs in contentment feeling his hand squeezes hers

Zac slowed down as he navigates the winding road towards the direction of the lake. Vanessa was about to untie the blindfold when she felt that they had stop "Babe…. holed up!" she froze uncertain as to what the heck he's doing. She can hear some stuff being unloaded from the back.

He carried blankets, picnic basket and a lamp on a grassy portion near the edge of the water. He spread the blanket and stabilizes the lamp so that it won't topple then he arrange their dinner and a bottle of wine. When it was done he smiled to himself proudly. He walks over towards the vehicle guiding her out as he untie the blindfold

"Ok milady you're romantic dinner is spread in front of you!" he reach for her hand and escorted her to settle on the blanket. Vanessa looks up to him teary eyed and speechless

"Well….are you just goin to gaze at me while our food gets cold or we can eat and gaze into each other later?" he sat beside her wiping away the tears with his thumb

"Zac…this is amazing…babe. Thank you for doing this to me!" she leans on his shoulder.

"Taaa…da! Our dinner...hopes you like it?" he opens the foil that reveals two delicious cheese burgers and fries from the hotel kitchen. "I have to signed autograph in exchange for this." he said beaming at her as he pours wine on their glasses.

"Babe the food's great the place is magnificent and you're wonderful what more can I ask for on this special occassion." she smile at him as Zac hands her the glass of sparkling wine

"A toast for a wonderful evening and the start of something new!" they raised their glasses together as they share a passionate kiss. She removes her blazer

After dinner Zac put away containers and foils except for their glasses and bottle of wine. He drapes the blanket on his back enclosing Vanessa on his chest with his arms. She snuggle closer feeling the warmth of his body radiates through her skin. They stare at the calm water with the reflection of the moon as their light they cuddled together

"Babe this is beautiful…how come we can't do this in LA?" she exhaled feeling his kisses on her head "We have the world to ourselves….we can do whatever we want…no media and no paparazzi!"

"I know…that's why I brought you here because I have something very important to tell you!" his voice sounded serious which made her turn around facing him "I wanna do this with just you and me in this magnificent place. I wanna make this night as memorable as ever!" he softly said which made her frown

"Zachary….what are you talking about...are you sick…babe? You're not yourself tonight…what's wrong?" she ask frowning but he shook his head as he stood up reaching for her hands. He exhale nervously dropping the blanket on their feet

"Ohh God….here goes nothing!" he place his hands on both her shoulder staring into her sparkling eyes she was still in a daze as to what he was doing. "Vanessa… you know I love you even from the moment I set my eyes on you!" his voice was so gentle and soothing she relaxes "I rejoiced when you agreed to be my girlfriend even though we had to keep our relationship a top secret. But now that everybody knows about us I wanted to take you to the next level. Since I came out from the hospital and you nursed me back to health…I realized that I needed you now more than ever. I wanna share my life and my future with you Vanessa!" he cups her face into his hands kissing her lips softly as tears stream down her face.

"Zac….babe what are you doing?" He kneels down in front of her and produces dark blue velvet box from his pocket a sparkling diamond engagement ring caught her eyes. She gasps clutching her chest shaking her head unbelievably

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens will you marry me?" Vanessa felt as if she was choking she was lost for words. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes she took a very deep breath and when she opens them she was greeted by the most striking blue eyes pleadingly staring at her. It took her sometime before she could utter a sound

"I love you Zachary……and yes.. I will marry you!" she brought him up and he slips the 1.5 carat encrusted diamond ring on her right ring finger together with their commitment ring. "Now I am yours alone!" they hug each other for like eternity as tears of joy wells from their faces

"Oh yes….you are. I feel more secure leaving you here as I travel to London!" they gaze into each teary eye blissfully. He leans over and an earth shattering kiss was shared by two madly in love entities witnessed only by the moon and the stars as the world celebrates a day dedicated only to all lovers young and young at heart

"Happy Valentine's forever my love!" they chorused as they shared another passionate kiss

"I will forever cherish this moment with you. I'm not scared to let you go anymore because I'm certain that you belong to me as I belong to you. Now I can bear the pain of loneliness as I have someone to look forward to. I love you Zac!"

"I love you too Vanessa always and forever! I'll always be here for you no matter what happens!"


End file.
